


With You, Anything

by Unoriginality



Category: Beyond Good & Evil
Genre: F/M, I don't know how she's reaching him when she's five four and he's six five, IT'S ADORABLE OKAY, WTF are there no other fics in this fandom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginality/pseuds/Unoriginality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double H was a man with a problem. A problem about five foot four, an attractive hundred and ten pounds, with black hair and green... everything else. Well, no, not her skin. She had lovely tanned skin.</p>
<p>And this problem was sleeping against his side as if nothing were wrong in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You, Anything

Double H was a man with a problem. A problem about five foot four, an attractive hundred and ten pounds, with black hair and green... everything else. Well, no, not her skin. She had lovely tanned skin.

And this problem was sleeping against his side as if nothing were wrong in the world.

And there really wasn't, was there? The DomZ and Alpha Sections were gone, and thanks to the Shauni power that had shocked everyone, just about everyone who'd lost their lives to the DomZ had been restored, whole and healthy and now home with their children. The Lighthouse Shelter only saw children that visited, rather than lived there. Jade had every right and reason to rest and enjoy the peace.

But did she have to be so... close to him to do it?

Not that he minded. That was the problem. He didn't mind and he had absolutely no way of telling her how much he didn't mind. Not without sounding completely hopeless and possibly inappropriate and there was always the distinct chance she'd laugh at him for it. No, she wouldn't laugh, that wasn't her personality. But rejection was possible, a possibility Double H didn't want to face.

So he sat there under that tree on the Lighthouse island, lazily watching boats passing by while Jade dozed against him. She was tucked up nicely against his side, fitting perfectly, as if she belonged there.

In his mind, she did.

Jade made a noise of waking up. "Mm, Hub, your armor is hard to sleep against."

He smiled faintly. "I'm sorry. It's not meant to be a pillow."

She sat up a bit and looked up at him. "You should change before you come here. Into something more comfortable."

"I suppose I could," Double H admitted. "I come right here after I get off duty."

"You really don't want to spend even the extra twenty minutes away from me to go home and change?"

His ears burned red. "It's not that, I uh. Uh." Quick, distraction. Change the topic. Do something!

"Well, I'm glad," she said, sitting up and scooting a bit closer to him rest against his shoulder instead of his side. "It means you want to see more of me, doesn't it?

"Um." Abort abort abort! "Well, the sun goes down early these days, and navigating in the dark is difficult, and I don't want to end up imposing for a place to stay."

She sat up, looking up at him. "You're always welcome to stay, Hub. We have space since the kids went home."

Yes, but sleeping so near to Jade may not be a good idea. "I'm aware. But I just think it best I go home in the evenings."

"You never even stay for dinner," Jade pointed out. "Are you avoiding me?"

"I thought a second ago you were accusing me of wanting to see more of you," he said, diverting the topic into no better waters than he'd been in.

"You're a confused man, Hub," she said with a laugh, then got up on her knees and leaned in and kissed him. "Stay for dinner. If you have to stay the night, that's fine."

He stared at her. Did she just kiss him? She did. Oh good god, someone strike him dead before he exploded. He stammered, trying to find words that wouldn't be inappropriate, wouldn't make her regret that, that wouldn't be presumptuous. Maybe she'd meant that as only friendly. Maybe she didn't mean to leave her lipstick behind; he could feel its waxy coating smeared on his lips, and it tasted... well, not at all sweet, like he imagined her kisses would be. But maybe it'd be different without her lipstick.

He could only hope to find out.

She laughed at his inability to articulate anything, then kissed him again. "You're cute when you stammer, you know that?" she said, then grabbed his hand, standing. "Come on, let's go tell Pey'j to set an extra place at the table."

He stared at her, unable to stand just yet as she tugged on his arm. "Why did you kiss me?" he finally managed to strain out.

Jade smiled softly. "I wanted to. And I know you've wanted me to. I got tired of waiting on you to stop being a big oaf. Now come on, you're staying the night and having dinner with us."

He got to his feet. Paused a moment, then pulled her against him. "Thank you for not letting me continue to be a big oaf," he said quietly.

She laughed, reaching up and kissing him. "I couldn't wait any longer, Hub. Now if I can just get you to tell me your real name."

He frowned. "My parents hated me, Jade. My real name stays under wraps for good."

Jade grinned. "I'll break you someday. But it doesn't matter now."

Taking the initiative, he leaned in and kissed her again, still tasting lipstick, but not minding. He pulled back, smiling down at her. "I love you, Jade. I have since you saved my life."

She grinned. "And I've loved you since you saved mine. Now, we just gotta work on our communication with each other," she said. "Come on, let's go talk to Pey'j. He needs to know to set the table properly. And you are hearby invited to stay for dinner every night."

He smiled. "I'll stay every night I can," he promised her.

"Good." She kissed him one more time, then pulled him along with her towards the lighthouse.

Double H was a man with a problem. How on earth to keep up with his girlfriend.


End file.
